


The Language of Love

by EmoRainbow777



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Fluff, M/M, The headcanon where Trevor speaks French
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoRainbow777/pseuds/EmoRainbow777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael wants to know what Trevor says when he speaks French, so he does a little research.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Language of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble I've been working on for a few days. It's pure fluff.

The Language of Love

Michael had known for a long time that Trevor was bilingual; he could not only speak English but also French. He was sure that he was the only one who knew about it too. It didn't seem like Trevor to know a whole other language, but he did. Where he learned to speak it, Michael didn't know. He guessed it was from growing up near the border. 

It wasn't often that the Canadian would speak in the language, but when he did, Michael had no fucking idea what he was saying. Usually when he said something in French, it was before, during, or after having sex, so Michael didn't remember anything exact. He just remembered that once Trevor started, he couldn't stop.

Even now, as they lay in bed together, Michael still didn't know what Trevor was whispering to him. 

Whatever it was, it sounded pleasant. 

"Oh Michael, tu es belle." Trevor whispered to him. 

Michael could only smile in response. He still didn't know what Trevor was saying. It didn't bother him, he was simply curious.

"Oh mon dieu je t'aime." Trevor said smiling, leaning in to kiss him. Michael leaned in, closing the small distance between them.

Michael could feel Trevor smile against him as he licked the seam of his lips. Trevor opened his mouth, giving Michael access to him. He felt hands running through his hair as they kissed. Michael let his hands rest on Trevor's hips, pulling him closer.

They parted, catching their breathes as Michael rested his cheek against the top of Trevor's head.

"Y'know, I'm gonna eventually figure out what you're saying T."

"Whatever you say Porkchop." Trevor said with a smile as he climbed out of bed. 

Michael watched as Trevor walked into the closet and changed. Michael followed suit, a plan beginning to come together in his mind.  
_____________________________

"So explain to me what you need information on?" Lester asked, looking up at him from his computer screen.

Michael had come to Lester for information because he didn't know anything about the French language. 

"What do you know about other languages?" Michael asked.

Lester looked at him perplexedly, then turned back to his computer.

"What language?" Lester asked as he began to type.

"French." Michael replied, listening to the click of Lester typing.

"Why do you need to know about French?" 

Michael suddenly felt awkward, realizing that he was the only one who knew Trevor's secret. Lester could read him like a book, so there was no point in lying about it. 

"Well...Trevor speaks French. Like really good, as good as English." Michael explained, feeling a blush come to his cheeks.

Lester stayed quiet, allowing Michael to continue his explanation.

"But he doesn't use it all the time...only when we're in bed..." 

Lester's eyes widened as he took in Michael's explanation. 

"Oh well then. That's interesting." Lester said, looking down at his keyboard. 

"Do you remember anything specific that he's said to you?" Lester asked as he resumed his typing. 

"Uh yeah but I don't think I can pronounce it."

"Could you try?"

Michael felt his face heat up more. 

"Uh....mon...dieu je t'aime." Michael stuttered as Lester began to type again. 

After about three minutes, Lester had something. 

"So does any of this look familiar?" Lester asked, gesturing to the screen. 

Michael stared at the screen, reading the translation to the words he gave Lester. It meant 'Oh god I love you.' He also saw some other words that looked familiar, such as the translations for 'beautiful', 'perfect', and 'flawless'. 

Nobody had ever described him like that. He didn't know what to say. But he knew that he needed to find Trevor.

"Thanks Lester, I owe you one." 

"No problem. And I'll be sure to contact you if I need to." 

Michael left Lester's house in a better mood than he had showed up with.  
______________________________

Michael went home to find Trevor. He unlocked the front door and stepped into the foyer. Not hearing the other man, he walked upstairs. He opened his bedroom door and found Trevor standing by the bed.

"There you are T." Michael said as he made his way across the room, pulling Trevor into a hug.

Trevor wrapped his arms around Michael, relaxing in the embrace. 

"I found out what you were saying." Michael whispered. 

He felt Trevor tense up in his arms. Looking up, he noticed the blush on his cheeks. 

Releasing Trevor, he held him at arms length.

"I don't see why you'd use words like that to describe me, but you did. It means a lot coming from you. Besides, those words fit you a lot better."

Trevor turned an even deeper shade of red as Michael pulled him in to kiss him. 

Michael felt Trevor relax in his clutch as he wrapped his arms around his neck, continuing to kiss. Parting, they looked into each other's eyes, Trevor's blushing still obvious.

"You don't think that's weird then?" Trevor asked, looking down at the ground.

"Why would you think complimenting me would be weird?" Michael answered, looking confused.

"I thought the whole speaking French thing would be weird to you." 

"I don't think it's weird." Michael proclaimed, reading Trevor's response. "I learned a little French myself by the way." 

Trevor looked up expectantly, waiting for further explanation.

Pulling him close, Michael whispered in Trevor's ear.

"Je t'aime." He whispered.

Trevor could only smile in response.


End file.
